big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jxnzie
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Yes I’m very excited I get to show my strength and I get to show that I’m not just pretty I’m hot and a competitor. What are you most looking forward to? I’m looking forward to winning competitions and twist to be thrown at us. Who would you love to play with? My sisters baimbie or xosusanxo. What twist do you want to see? Honestly 4 returnees or a duo twist or like B.B. App Store tbh. Name three things unique about you. I’m myself, I don’t tolerate bullying, I make my own clothes. Any final words? I’m ready to take this summer by storm! Bio Angela was one of the twelve newbies cast to participate in Big Brother 12. When entering the game, she was placed on Bre's team due to being one of the last three remaining. Jason was also on her team, so when he won she was guaranteed safety for the week. This kept her off the block during the first week. She was additionally picked to play in the POV, to which she failed to win. Regardless she managed to pump up her social game with houseguests during free time. The second week was very similar for Angela as she managed to stay off the block due Cam winning HOH. She continued to lay low as it was too early to begin making significant moves. However, Minish scored HOH during week 3 which lead to Angela becoming nominated for the first time. Thanks to Minish opening to Pandora's Box, Angela was spared due to the week being completely reset and the coaches officially entering the game. She continued to remain under the radar again for the next two weeks. Due to this, she wasn't seen as a threat to her fellow houseguests. Angela then succeeded in winning her first POV. With her new found power, she saved Diego from the chopping block but in return unintentionally revealed a small connection between the two publicly. Once more, she remained safe and out of harms way for the next three evictions due to the house believing she wasn't as valuable to going as other players. During week 9 however, Angela was involved in a feud between Caz and a few other players that stretched back to Dark being evicted weeks before and the influence Caz had on the house. She was saved by the HOH's and later on saved by Minish during the second part of the double eviction as he had won the POV. Succeeding Minish's eviction came Cam's HOH which resulted in a fail target plan to evict Caz. As a result both Caz and Angela voted off Minish instead. Angela finally won HOH the following week and plotted to evict either Caz or Ophelia from the house. This was a failure as Cam was nominated due to Caz winning the POV and evicted by Caz himself. After failing to win either parts of the final HOH, Angela was once again in the minority and ultimately evicted by Caz due to her chances of winning being much greater than Ophelia's. Thus, Angela placed 3rd and became the last juror of the summer. Host Opinion Angela was a complete fan favorite in Big Brother 12. I actually had no solid opinion of Angela during the start of the game. I found her not as interesting as the other bigger players but felt she had potential to shape up the game had she stepped up. Her first time in the spotlight ironically was during week 3, where she was absent and possibly could have been evicted against Diego. Luckily for her, the coaches entered and nullified the chance of the eviction continuing as planned. The rest of the game you could tell Angela had a very high vengeance towards the players "ruling" the game. Her sassy behavior in the later half proved to be a huge fan favorite moment for many audience members. I personally enjoyed seeing her stand up to the bigger players but felt this put her into the minority once her potential allies began getting picked off. I feel that Angela's downfall was exactly that, being in the minority. Caz was Ophelia's close ally so it's only natural he would evict Angela over her. She had huge potential to win the entire game, due to already having America's vote and being affiliated with half the jury. But once again, her lack of allies in the end lead her to her demise. I think her social game and lack of competition wins proves a player doesn't need a bunch of stats to be "notable" or a strong player. She managed very well without any power due to her strong social game and wittiness. I consider her one of the strongest females in Big Brother 12 and feel she played a fantastic game. Thanks for playing Angela! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Angela didn't attend this session/Gave up her right to play in VETO. Note: 1 Minish took a disadvantage during Week 9, meaning he can't play in any HOH until F3. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:BB12 Jury Category:3rd Place